Club Villain
by The Odd One95
Summary: Never trust siblings with the power to transport to other dimensions... things get weird FAST. Now with a part 2!
1. Chapter 1

**(Lol, this fiction was based off of a song I heard on youtube.. and yes I named it after the song. Beware the power of my self insert! Who is almost more clueless than I am... whatever!)**

"Please?" I glanced over at my twin sister, a Gothic blonde with a Cheshire cat grin. I sighed and placed my glasses on my desk. "And... why would I want to go? I have a fan fiction which needs updating, I'm almost done reading 'Don't Let a Mary Sue Into Titans Tower', and I do not want to go to a club." My twin, who is nicknamed Spark, sighed and face palmed. "Look. Odd. I know you automatically hate all people-" "Hey!" "And you don't really like going in public. But. This isn't an ordinary club. You'll like it!" I raised my eyebrows at my sister. "And the fact that we're underage..." Spark waved her fingerless gloved clad hand. "Minor detail. Plus, they encourage that type of stuff there." I rolled my eyes, and in an effort to get her to shut up, I said, "Fine. Just give me a couple minutes to get ready." Spark snorted and said, "A couple? Darling, you need at least an hour to look decent."

I glared at my sister when she was done. Spark had straightened my hair, covered my face in makeup (At least it was natural) and had got me into a dark purple dress. I don't really have a figure so I don't think I look good. All I got is legs... and those barely count.

Spark straightened her black and red minidress and grinned. "They'll be opening in ten minutes, and rocking in twenty. I'll drive!" I glanced at her red high heels and snorted. "Last time you drove in heels, you nearly killed us. I'm driving."

We hopped into our car and began driving, Spark giving me instructions every now and then. We passed by some weird things, like I could've sworn everything became 2-D, but it looked fine, and I thought I looked fine... so we were cool.

We pulled up and I could already hear the music pounding. I slid out of the car and Spark slammed the doors. This is the second thing I noticed- Spark looked anime like. "Spark... is everything alright?" I asked, a bit worried. Spark cackled and said, "Maybe..." I looked down and realized I looked the same way, like I belonged in a cartoon. (I still had no figure, dammit!) Spark grabbed my arm and half-dragged me to the door before I put the two and two together.

Then I saw the guy at the door and my jaw hit my feet. It was Cinderblock. "Spark... what the heck..." I said, my face blanching. Spark waved at him and said, "Hey, Cin! Can we go in now?" Cinderblock glanced at a clipboard, then pointed at me. "Oh, she's just a guest for today, I'm actually hoping she'll register. And knowing her, she probably will." She said coolly, waving her hand up and down. Cinderblock grunted, then waved us in.

I was still in shock when Spark pulled me in. Then everything hit me at once and I glared at her. "Spark. Did you bend realities **(1)** again!" Spark shook her head and said, "Technically, no. One of my friends taught me how to teleport to this dimension." "The Teen Titans one!" I was practically shrieking. Spark nodded and giggled. "Yup, started coming about a month ago. This place is a circus act. There's Hive, Red-X, and I swore I saw Slade without the mask the time before last that I came." I rolled my eyes. "Spark. You are crazy. Absolutely crazy."

Spark giggled again and started dragging me into the main part of the club. At the bar, I saw Fang mixing some drinks, Kitten leaning over (and revealing half her cleavage. Slut.) and begging him to go off shift. I glanced over at the dance floor to see Madam Rouge _pole dancing_ and getting quite a bit of whistles from the crowd.

"Hey, Spark." I heard a slightly husky voice and turned around to see Spark smiling at Red X. "Hey, X." I blinked in surprise, then grinned. So THAT was the reason she kept coming back... Red X turned towards me. "So, this is Odd, huh? You two don't look that alike." Spark laughed and said, "I know, right? People always think we look alike, but we don't think we do." Red X grinned through the mask and said, "Nice to meet you." I nodded and said, "Nice to meet you too."

I heard a conspicuous crash and turned around, raising my eyebrows. Spark rolled her eyes and said, "Ignore it. See-More is an extremely obnoxious drunk." Red X nodded and said, "Just be thankful that he didn't slap your ass again." Spark shuddered and said, "I'd drink to that, but I can't hold my booze to save my life."

Red X laughed and said, "Come on. Lets go hit the dance floor." Spark gave me a grin again and said, "Bye, sister dearest." Then they both ran off.

And left me freaking ALONE.

I grumbled a couple angry curses and headed for one of the many couches, though this one was thankfully empty. I sat down and the waiter (who was a Slade Bot) got me a water. I may be in a club, but I'd rather not wake up with a killer hangover.

I glanced over a couple couches and saw Jinx (who, even though she switched sides, was still there) and Cheshire talking and laughing. Then Jinx pecked Cheshire (!) on the cheek. "Okay, someone's had a bit too much." I grumbled, knowing very well that Jinx was straight.

See-More collapsed on my couch, giggling like a lunatic and holding an empty glass. "Hi Sparky..." He said. "I'm Odd. Not Spark. And she doesn't like it when people call her Sparky." I said, slightly annoyed. See-More looked up and I swore that his one eye was glazed over. "Oh... you two look... a lot alike..." He passed out on the couch after that.

I got up to move, then Kyd Wykkyd walked up and shouldered a snoring See-More on him. He gave me an apologetic look, then teleported off. "Man, sorry 'bout that. So your the Odd One Sparky keeps mentioning." I glanced over to see Billy Numerous. "Yeah. You're Billy Numerous, right?" I said, sitting back down. Billy nodded and sat down next to me. "Yeah. Is your sister still hanging out with the thief?" "If you mean Red X, then yeah." Billy nodded and placed his arm behind me. I slightly scooched away. Billy laughed and said, "Me and the guys have been laying bets on when those two get together. If they don't get together tonight, I lose fifty bucks."

I glanced over to where my sister and Red X were sitting. And very obviously holding hands. I grinned. "Well, you aren't going to lose it. Check it out." Billy glanced over and smirked. "Yes! Hey guys, you all owe me fifty bucks each!" A loud groan was heard from the rest of Hive Five and Mammoth said, "Aw come on." They all forked it over, and I couldn't help but notice Gizmo was there. "Why is Gizmo here? He's thirteen." I scolded. "It ain't like he's drinking or anything." Billy said, shrugging.

I shrugged and glanced over at another couch and glared. "Hey, why is she here?" I asked, pointing towards Terra. Billy growled and said, "She ain't supposed to be. XL!" The alien looked up from his spot. "Terra's here again, boot her out!" XL Terrestrial got up, super sized himself, and 'escorted' Terra out of the bar.

"I hate that slut. Always gets wasted and complains about how grass stain is with the half-demon girl." Billy said. I rolled my eyes and nodded in full agreement. "I'll drink to that." I grabbed my water glass and then glared at Billy. "Billy. Why is there a half-dissolved pill in my water?" I asked calmly. Billy laughed nervously and said, "Well... I may or may not have almost drugged you." I threw the glass at him.

He took off his sunglasses and wiped them off, saying, "I was just joking, that kind of stuff is normal here." I snorted, but couldn't help letting a small smirk appear on my face. "Numerous, you are one crazy hillbilly." I said. "I'm Billy Numerous, of course I am!" He said, grinning. And the odd thing? I didn't run off like a smart person.

* * *

><p>Spark looked over from the bar and cackled evilly again. "Spark, are you trying to fix Billy and Odd One up?" Red X asked. "Maybe... she's a sucker for an accent, and although he just tried drugging her, she's still amused." Spark said.<p>

Red X rolled his eyes and said, "You are one crazy reality bender." Spark stuck out her tongue and said, "I'm Spark. Duh!"

* * *

><p>We headed out of the club at about one a.m. "So, you have a good time?" Spark said, elbowing me. I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "Yes I did. Although leaving me hanging like that was NOT a good thing." Spark laughed and said, "Are you gonna become a member of the club?" I thought for a second, then smiled.<p>

"I think I will..."

**(Argh, I feel like a sue writer when I do stuff like this... But the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! It kept chewing on my ear, saying, "Do a self insert, do a self insert!" So I caved. By the way, the story **Don't Let a Mary Sue Into Titans Tower is a real one, its freaking hilarious.** )**

**(1) This is a joke between me and my REAL twin. She's not as crazy as Spark, but pretty close to it. If she does something that is abnormally nice, I ask if she bent realities again. I usually get hit across the head for it too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I'm doing this for two reasons:**

**One: Its a Sunday morning when I type this and I am bored.**

**Two: Because someone asked me to.)**

"Its true, dang it!" I glared at my two friends, whom I have nicknamed The Red Queen (or just Queen, she usually slaps me) and Alice. Queen is about 4'9 tall and has about three times that much of attitude. It doesn't help she's a senior and can kick my scrawny butt in twenty seconds.

Alice blew her dirty blonde bangs out of her eyes again. "I know your sister is lunatic. But bending realities to go to a bar where fictional villains are... its a bit far fetched, even for you." A vein twitched in my forehead, then I got an idea.

I smirked and said, "I'll prove it then. Tomorrow night, we're going." Queen smirked. "Alright. If your lying, I have permission to kill you." "Deal." Alice shook her head no. "But Spark hates me!" She whined.

I glared at her. "You wanna go or not?" I said. Alice sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Spark gave Queen a high five. "Hey, Red! Ready to go clubbing?" She teased. Queen nodded and said, "Yup, to a fictional club." She had chosen to wear a long red sleeveless shirt and jeans below it. Alice tried to dodge Spark's evil glare as she slid into the back of the car. "Lets just go please." She whimpered.

Alice had chosen to wear a gray and white dress that almost seemed too preppy to go to a club, but I ignored it. I wore a purple dress and (shockingly enough) heels. Spark wore a dark red dress that reached her knees and a black belt. Her makeup was applied a lot heavier, making her Gothic side explode out.

Spark started driving and Alice reached for the radio. Spark shot her an evil glare and turned it on herself, blasting pop music loudly.

When we reached the club, Queen frowned. "Why do we look weird?" She asked. "Cartoon. Duh." I said, patting her head.

She twisted my wrist and I yelped.

Tonight, the bouncer was Johnny Rancid, who seemed very, very grouchy. "Hey, who are those two?" He asked Spark, not even looking at me. Johnny and I didn't exactly get along after I broke a wine bottle over his head- don't ask, extremely long story.

Alice and Queen seemed too shocked to respond.

Spark glanced over at them. "Guests, Johnny, take a chill pill. They probably won't sign up though." Johnny sighed. "Fine. And Spark, could you get this to Kitten?" He handed her a note. Spark looked mildly disgusted but nodded.

When we walked in, Alice quietly screeched, "Who was that!" "Johnny Rancid. Currently having a fling with Kitten." Spark deadpanned.

Alice nodded. "So... I guess they don't know they are cartoon characters?" I glanced over at her and snorted. "Duh. Don't bring it up either."

Again, DON'T ASK. Long story involving me nearly getting stabbed by Cheshire.

The music was blasting loudly, Cheshire was flirting with some guy, couldn't see his face because his back was turned to me, and I couldn't see Billy.

Alice was grabbed by See-More, who was, shockingly, not intoxicated. "Hello there, I'm See-More, you are..." "Taken." Alice said, pushing his arm off. "We should've invited your boyfriend." Queen said, smirking. "Actually..." I looked at the ceiling innocently.

I had honestly TRIED to invite Flame (Alice's boyfriend) but he was busy dissecting innocent creatures... I'm honestly not sure if he was joking. If you knew him, you'd get it.

Cheshire popped up next to Spark. "Sparky, your boy toy is late." She trilled, examining her fingernails. "No I'm not." Red X appeared behind Spark and covered her eyes. "X!" She squealed, pulling his hands off.

Queen shot me an amused glance. "Just... go dance or something." I said. Queen shrugged and took off.

I made my way through the crowd, nearly tripping over the Brain, and sat at the bar. "Hello, Odd." I smiled. "Hello, Billy." The hill billy smirked and said, "How you doin', haven't seen you in two weeks." I shrugged. "Just... writing difficulties, I guess."

He glanced over at where a very annoyed Alice was attempting to get away from See-More, and where Cheshire and Queen were talking (probably discussing very morbid things). "Who are those two?" "Just a few close friends. The short one is Red Queen, just call her Queen, and the blonde trying to avoid See-More is Alice." Billy nodded. "A'right... in the mood for a dance tonight?"

I grinned. "Why not?"

Needless to say, we did more than one dance. (And don't think like a pervert or I SWEAR I will sick Queen on you!)

Billy glanced over at Cheshire and said, "Is the guy with Cheshire one of your friends too or..." I glanced over and my eyes widened. It was Speedy, maskless. "Uh... no, but my gut says to get the heck out of here."

I managed to find Alice and Queen and we ran into Spark's car. Spark ran in, pulling up her neck slightly. "Okay, saw Speedy, I get it, lets get out of here before titans swarm the place." She said quickly, revving the engine and getting out of there.

Not a moment too soon, because I heard someone yell 'Titans go!' and the music getting cut off.

I got texted by Billy: 'Thank you Odd. See u soon?' I smiled and texted back, 'Course.'

* * *

><p>When we got back to our dimension, Spark relaxed and lowered her shoulders, revealing a couple bruises on her neck. Queen looked at her and promptly asked, "Is that a hickey?"<p>

Spark blushed so bad I could've sworn she was a tomato.

**(And that's the end of that! My word, why did you ask for a sequel I wonder...**

** Queen and Alice are real people, no, it is not their real names.**

**Teenage Syndicate is coming... and also another project. I won't tell you about it now, but it will be EPIC.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
